otherworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Savannah Levine
Daughter of Eve Levine and Kristof Nast, and ward of Paige Winterbourne and Lucas Cortez. She is a young, but very talented witch. This may be due to the fact she is a Sorcerer/Witch hybrid. She has a good relationship with her half-brother Sean Nast. With her other half brother, Bryce Nast, their relationship is unknown, though it is presumed and implied, that he ignores her like the rest of the Nast family. Savannah and her mom were kidnapped by group of scientists when Savannah was 12 years old. Her mom was killed by the scientists, because she attempted to escape. Savannah was mentored by Ruth Winterbourne, until she died as well. She later escapes with Paige, Adam, Elena, and Clay. Savannah has a large crush on Adam, which appears may lead to romance in a future novel after Waking the Witch. She's an aspiring artist, and is close friends with the members of the North American Werewolf Pack, who she spent summers with while she was younger. She is the narrator of ''Waking the Witch'' and the upcoming ''Spell Bound'' in 2011. Family: *Kristof Nast, Father. Estranged, when her mother stole her away. He is killed by Savannah when she tried to raise the dead. Savannah has no particular feelings for him, as she has never once even regreted the fact that she killed him. *Eve Levine, Mother. Very protective. Stole the girl away from her father. '' *Paige Winterbourne, Adoptive parent *Lucas Cortez, ''Adoptive parent *Sean Nast, Half brother *Bryce Nast, Half brother *Margaret Levine, Great-Aunt *Thomas Nast, Grandfather *Joey Nast, Cousin *Josef Nast, Uncle Appearances: Escape Eve and Savannah are in after being kidnapped by scientist who found about the supernatural word and they were kidnaped Eve, but Savannah played sick to get out of school. While they drugged Eve they didn't for Savannah manly because she was not threat (the fact that an 12 year old witch doesn't know many dense spells helped in that factor also) Eve makes the plan for her and Savannah to escape and fakes 'interest' in a guard moving to a private room and knocks him out and gets Savannah out of the cell telling her to stay behind Eve and let her take care of the rest of the guards. Eve does, but she lets down her guard when she thinks she hears Savannah behind, but instead is shotted killed in cold blood. Savannah is taken back to the cell unaware her mother is dead and getting buried in the nearby woods. Stolen Savannah (along with her mother) is kidnapped and brought to a compound to be researched. Ruth Winterbourne sees that Savannah is powerful and begins subtle training with her while imprisoned there. Leah O'Donnell later tries to frame Savannah for Ruth's death, but ultimately the truth is revealed. Elena along with Clay, Paige, and Adam rescue her. Dime Store Magic Paige fights for custody of Savannah, but she accidently kills her father while trying to bring back her mom back to life. Industrial Magic She is seen as possible target since she's the child of the Nast and is placed under Pack's protection. Uses her spells to helped fight against Edward. Haunted Eve becomes an angel, and Eve watches over Savannah. The Nix tried to kill her. Wedding Bell Hell Savannh attends Paige and Lucas's wedding The Case of El Chupacabra Savannah's half brother Sean, asks Paige and Lucas to investigate a murder case for him. No Humans Involved Is mention an few times and is seen when helping Robyn The Ungrateful Dead Is in the short story Counterfeit Magic The first rule of a supernatural fight club? Don’t kill your opponent. When the fighters come with lethal spells, werewolf strength and half-demon powers, that can be a lot tougher than it sounds. It’s hard to attract talent if they know they might not leave the ring alive. So when fighters at a California club start dying, it’s bad for business. Witch detectives Paige Winterbourne and Savannah Levine take the case. Going undercover in the power-heavy arena of the fight club is a welcome change of pace for Paige. Waking the Witch (Savannah narrates) Savannah investigates her first case by herself, a triple homicide with magical traces. In the end, her powers are stolen. Spellbound conties waking witch where left off Category:The Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Witch Category:Otherworld Character